1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of chairs and seats, and to the particular field of interchangeable, occupant-propelled, and third party-assisted chairs and seats.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many people who require the use of a walker at times also require a wheelchair, and as with everyone, a sitting chair. Often, these people are required to own more than one device in order to fulfill their needs. Not only is this expensive, it may also be wasteful of space and may require the person to move from one device to another. Space may be an important consideration in nursing and adult homes, and the like, where many people may require use of such devices. This in turn often requires the assistance of another person, thereby inhibiting a person's mobility.
While today's walker-chairs offer some similar functionality, they offer neither the safety nor do they fully satisfy all of the needs of certain individuals who at times require the wheelchair function as well.
Therefore, there is a need for a combination device which is versatile. The device combines the functions of sitting, standing, ambulation assistance, and assisted and self-propelled transfer (via wheelchair functionality), to be most versatile.
Still further, many people have a balance problem. This may make getting into, or out of, a wheel-chair difficult. Some people may require the assistance of another person when getting into, or out of, presently available walker-chairs. If such an assistant is not available, the person may try to hold onto something outside of the chair, such as a table or the like. This may not be safe, especially if the person has a balance problem or is weak.
Therefore, there is a need for a combined device which makes getting into, or out of, the device as easy and safe as possible, without requiring the person to hold onto an object located outside the device (which in most cases are non-stationary objects which creates for an unsafe transfer). Armrests on the device provide the necessary safety and comfort feature currently lacking in today's devices. Anything other than armrests is inherently anatomically and physiologically incorrect for people with low balance and muscle weakness.
Due to their current structure, walker-chairs are not amenable for use at a table or at a desk because the front beams are not recessed and the chair cannot be pulled beneath the table or desk. If special designs for the tables or desks are required, comfort of the user of the walker-chair would be restricted or the user's mobility may be inhibited. Therefore, there is a need for a combined device which can be used in connection with presently existing tables and/or desks or the like.